


The Perks of Being Demisexual

by UnusuallyZealousBurgette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demisexual Harry, Demisexuality, Drarry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Oneshot, Open Ending, Saying the L Word, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusuallyZealousBurgette/pseuds/UnusuallyZealousBurgette
Summary: "Its just... I'm going to fall in love with you, you know. It's that whole demisexual thing..." he mutters a quick excuse, curling into himself and Draco's warmth before he's sure the blond will pull away. Instead, though, the blond places a hand underneath his chin, turning his head around to meet him eye to eye."What if I don't mind?"A shiver runs down Harry's spine chilling every part of his body but the patch of skin on the underside of his chin grasped in Draco's calloused fingers."Then you're a nutter."





	The Perks of Being Demisexual

Harry tries to focus on only the feeling of Draco's warm arms wrapped around him, his head leaning against the blond's chest, the lean body supporting him against the backboard, the way that their legs cross, bent up at the knees. Slowly, he stops reeling and his breathing slows. He opens his eyes tentatively and is relieved to find that he could no longer see _them_ , their faces; everyone and everything he lost; everyone who died for him. 

A pitiful sob escapes Harry's lips. The blond squeezes him tighter but remains pensively silent. It's an unspoken rule of theirs: they make it through the night in silence and by the morning it's all forgotten; only it's not all forgotten, not ever. The feeling of being in the thin, blond's arms is what Harry draws on in moments of darkness and in times of weakness when he needs strength and comfort. It's the only thing that keeps him sane in moments like these. He wonders if the other boy could even comprehend just how much this means to him. 

Harry presses into the touch, wishing for eternity here in the other boy's embrace but, deep down, he knows there will always be tomorrow and a bright ray of sun to break though their haze. Hesitantly in choked tones he breaks the silence, "We can't keep doing this." 

Draco's face is pulled into a tight frown, his grey eyes glittering. He leans forward and places his chin on the Gryffindor's head, lost in the swath of frizzy curls, "And why is that?" 

"You know why." 

The blond stiffens, his chin digging into Harry's head, "No, I don't. All I know is that every night you break through your own silencing charms in the fit of a nightmare and are barely consolable. You won't talk about it, not to Weasley or Granger or anyone else besides me and you've barely done that. So no, I'm not going to let you push me away now." His arms tighten ever further, "We've moved to far for that kind of nonsense, Harry." 

Harry gulps imperceptibly, running his fingertips over the Slytherin's goose-flesh skin, "I am not the only one with nightmares. And besides, I haven't just told you. I've told Luna." 

"And she's the only other person in the world who knows about these nightmares? A batty Ravenclaw." Draco asks, closing his eyes. 

"Leave her alone, she's not half bad." 

Draco sighs, "I know it's just... I'm worried about you, strange as it may be, Potter." 

Harry scoffs, the forced sound drawing pain from his own chest. _Don't say that,_ he thinks, _don't say things you wouldn't believe in a million years._

"You're not really worried about me, Malfoy, you just owe me something: a life debt. And of course it'd look pretty bad if your own dormmate- The Boy-Who-Lived -ended up biting off his own tongue and bleeding out or blowing a bloody wall down in his sleep, would it?" 

Draco shakes his head, "That's not funny, Potter. I do care about you. What do I have to do to prove that to you?" 

"That's not what this is about, it's just-" _It's just that this is so much more than just that. It's just that I can find more in me to care for you than I can myself. It's just that I spend each day waiting for the nights that we can meet again. It's just that I'm so sick that revel in the idea of you being haunted in your sleep just so that I can hold you again. Don't you see it Draco?_

"Its just... I'm going to fall in love with you, you know. It's that whole demisexual thing..." he mutters a quick excuse, curling into himself and Draco's warmth before he's sure the blond will pull away. Instead, though, the blond places a hand underneath his chin, turning his head around to meet him eye to eye. 

"What if I don't mind?" 

A shiver runs down Harry's spine chilling every part of his body but the patch of skin on the underside of his chin grasped in Draco's calloused fingers.

"Then you're a nutter." 

Draco chuckles, a bittersweet smile playing on his lips, "Mad as hatters the both us, then."

The blond's head dips as he presses himself to the Gryffindor, temple to temple, and Harry's breath catches in his throat. His eyes fall closed as he focuses on the sensations flowing through him, the tingling of the skin, the absence of breath, the dizziness of mind, and he _swears_ , he can feel his heart free-falling in love with Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Please leave any criticisms or suggestions down in the comment section and check me out on Tumblr @Unusuallyzealousburgette.


End file.
